


You Did What?

by KissTheCannibal



Series: Squirting Nigel with a spray bottle [1]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha Nigel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Adam, Omega Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissTheCannibal/pseuds/KissTheCannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel meets the Graham boys the first Christmas after Will and Hannibal marry, his first impressions of Adam shot by his blatant avoidance of Nigel. The unmated Lecter twin returns a week later to retrieve something he'd forgotten and finds that the newly weds have gone off to Germany for the weekend, leaving behind a far sweeter gift than anything his posh brother could think up for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Did What?

**Author's Note:**

> I just decided to vomit my kinks onto the internet once and for all. Unedited, didn't even read through it again.

He supposed it was all well and good that Hannibal had given up the needlessly posh Baltimore mansion in exchange for something a little more low-key, even it was only for Will Graham's sake. It didn't surprise him like it should have. The fact that Hannibal had settled down with a breed so far below him was surprise enough. 

Nigel was different. Nigel didn't give a damn about someone's pedigree, it reminded him of dog shows he saw on TV where judges walked down rows of poodles to inspect them. He didn't want a fucking poodle which turned out to be one hell of a disadvantage in a world where all the little Omegas tried to be fucking poodles. And so it was that he had yet to find a mate or any bullshit like that. It wasn't that he wouldn't look for one, but rather that it was so much easier to have a whore ride him and he be done with it than try to sniff out a good candidate. 

He'd come to a stop in front of the new Lecter-Graham home he'd only seen once before. It was much smaller than what he knew Hannibal was used to and he couldn't help but snort at the mahogany accents his brother must have demanded be present. He could hear it now, the modest little detective being nagged about the stylistic side of things. Nigel snorted. It did take him a moment before he realized what was missing. His brother's Bentley was no where to be found which could only mean that the married couple were long gone and he'd have to deal with the little brother left behind.

He didn't have anything against Adam Raki, the surname courtesy of the mother who got custody of him when the Graham family split in two, but he never liked handling... Those kinds of people. He'd long forgotten whatever condition it was the smaller Graham had recited mechanically upon being asked "the fuck is wrong with you," an incident Hannibal would never let him forget. His old boots scraped their way up stone steps to the fucking posh door leading inside. A few knocks later he was met with silence. Something flickered behind the warped glass and he banged a few more times. The little runt wasn't fucking ignoring him was he?

Just as he was about to let loose with the curses he heard the grumpy old hum of a garage door heaving itself open. He trailed to the source and found his way through copious amounts of fishing gear and telescopes to the unlocked door that opened for him. No one was there to actually greet him so he figured Adam had already scurried upstairs as he had promptly after finishing introductions at Christmas.

That was, at least, until he saw the mess of wild curls peeking around the corner leading to the foyer. 

"I'm just here to fucking pick something up, you don't have to fucking-"

Wheels screeching to a halt, glass shattering, blood stopping, pupils dilating- Adam Raki was in fucking heat. 

It took less than a second for the Omega to spook and scramble off, hunched under a mound of blankets, his bare feet smacking against the wood floor. Nigel rose on his haunches and took off at the same time. The world moved quietly around them as blood rushed in his ears. Everything was too bright, the little Omega too far away, and too late as he smacked his fist to the door that closed in just enough time to block his path. Nigel crammed his face into the cool surface and let his nostrils flare, gathering the scent he imagined seeping from behind it. His eyes didn't open again until he heard something thud against the wall on the far end of the bedroom and his nails scrape softly against the wood. Whichever hand reached the knob first found his prize had forgotten to lock it. 

Fresh, cool air and sunlight from the windows crowded his senses when he stepped inside but that was of little import when he finally got a whiff of the glorious smell he'd been looking for. Bowed lips curled in feline pleasure and he let it wash over him, letting his blood slow for a moment before sliding to the floor with his back sealing the exit. All he could see was the bed and blue sheets, but trailing eyes caught the bundle hiding in the corner opposite his own. It was hard enough to spot with how still the Omega hiding there was. 

It was quite possibly the easiest hunt an Alpha could ever hope for. 

Calloused fingers worked open the fly of his jeans and let his cock curl shamelessly against his stomach, bobbing occasionally. When his bait was out in the open he could see blue eyes finally peeking out from behind the mound of covers.

"I bet you're so fucking wet," he purred after a deep inhale. The boy didn't dare move and he could practically hear the fresh droplet creeping down his thigh. "Don't think I don't fucking see you, or hear you over there. I could smell you for miles now." A pink sliver of tongue wet his lips. "C'mere now, this is only how it's meant to be, darling..."

"Don't call me that."

A faint brow shot up in surprise. While the order came far softer and sweeter than he had probably intended, it was still a brave effort. "Don't call you what? Darling? But you are a darling..."

Silence.

"You're gonna be my darling."

Silence.

He let his fingers trail down to the base of his cock where a very unhappy knot throbbed with a dull pain. It'd need something on it soon. "Did Hannibal and Will leave you here all by your poor self, Hm?"

The mound finally began to shift, not by much, but it did and a halo of curls sprung free when Adam finally needed some fresh air. Just like Will Graham, he thought, with ruddier cheeks and softer skin. Oh how he wanted to bury his nose in that skin, where it was plush on both cheeks. Pretty lips parted for air. "Hannibal said... No Alphas should be around."

He scoffed, turning his hand abruptly and he stroked back up his shaft. "Baby, that's how it's supposed to be. Alphas are there to knot pretty Omegas like you, hold them close, take care of them." Something he had said struck deeper, blue eyes nearly bugging out of his head. "Yeah, fuck, sweetheart. I can hold you. I'm gonna take good care of you." His Cheshire smile broadened. He could see the striped pajamas that wrinkled over his shoulders now. The scent was so much stronger. "I'd fucking kill for you, fill you up with pups, Christ look at you..."

"Would you stay?"

"What?"

"W-Would you stay?"

Nigel stopped briefly to really look at the kid. Wetness prickled at the roots of his lashes and threatened to spill over and it occurred to him that those blue eyes had been framed by redness the entire time. Adam had been crying, before he even got there. Something dangerous reared its ugly head in him and he was hit with the need to tear someone in two or at least unload a few rounds in their fucking head. "Yeah," he snarled, "I'd never go. I won't leave you here, stuck here alone... My fucking brother, he left you here all alone. You've been so alone this entire time, haven't you?" And by some miracle of sanity he actually stayed put when the little thing nodded and the waterworks really started. His chin tensed and his pretty lips quivered. Something deep and secluded in little Adam broke and he burst from the mound of blankets and hobbled closer. Nigel could see where the fabric of his pajamas darkened between his legs and smell slick days old making him stiff and itchy. The Alpha opened his arms for him and grunted as all the boy's weight flopped down into his lap at once. 

In a few minutes time his whole world went from detesting Adam Raki to circling around him. A hot nose nestled into his collar and both arms snaked around his neck before he had the chance to shuck the pajamas from him. They sat quietly for a while and Nigel honestly didn't mind one bit. He was still trembling with rage as he crushed the boy to his chest, mewling and nuzzling as he liked. 

"Never, darling."

He'd never let Adam Raki cry like that again. 


End file.
